The Princess and the Pirate
by LiveToLove1996
Summary: When Princess Emma is kidnapped by a familiar pirate, she goes on an unlikely adventure. But what will she face? Betrayal, love, excitement.


"Emma!" The Queen's voice echoed the halls. Snow walked hurriedly down the corridor. When she reaches the end of the hall she shakes her head with a smirk raising her eyebrow.

"Poppyseed." She said more to herself then anyone when she saw two of the guards who were supposed to be looking over her daughter, crumbled on the floor lightly snoring.

"She is more and more like you every day." She smiled as her Charming wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close.

"She shouldn't be outside of the castle unprotected…" Snow protested.

"I know. But let us not forget, she is our daughter." He said with a smirk. "She can take care of herself."

Snow just crossed her arms as he buried his head in the crook of her neck lightly placing a kiss. She shivered feeling at ease in his arms.

"If it makes you feel better we can send a guard into town to keep an eye on her."

Her blonde hair flowed behind her as she ran away from the castle. The cool air burning her lungs, she loved the way it felt outside of the walls; she felt free.

She slowed down once the grass had turned to cobblestone, meaning she was close to town. Her family had always tried to keep her within the castle walls. 'Protecting' her, more like suffocating her. What she would give for a life of adventure, to see the world. She was reaching her 25th year, and only on very few occasions has seen the world outside those walls.

She heard the chatter of the town's people in the market. A small smile on her face as she took in everything around her, children racing around her playing games. She let out a small chuckle as she continued making her way through them, giving them a friendly smile.

"You thief!" She heard an angry man yell. Her eyes narrowed as she approached the scene.

A loaf of bread was on the ground covered in dirt. A man probably the shops keeper, holding a child probably around ten years roughly by the hands. She sees the child wince.

"You know what we do to thieves around here. " The man took out a knife.

"Excuse me." She yells to the man, her voice sounded strong she was surprised with herself that it hadn't shook.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked casually.

"Mind yourself wench." He spat harshly not even looking up in her direction.

"You might want to reconsider your tone." She said and he glanced up. His face showed pure horror.

"Princess I'm-" She put up her hand to stop him. "The boy he stole some bread from my shop."

She reached into a small leather coin bag that was tied to her hip, she grabbed four large gold coins handing it to the man.

"This should more than cover the cost, and some more for your kindness." Her voice sounded sweet.

He let the boy go. He shuffled a few steps. "Common kid." She gave out her hand.

He took it confused. And they both walked away. "So what's your name?" She asked.

"Jack." He said softly.

"I'm Emma, by the way. Where are your parents?" She asked.

He shuffled awkwardly. "I don't have any." Her heart sank.

"It's just me and my sister, Jill."

"So that's why you took the bread, for you and your sister." She said to herself.

"Well, I haven't been in town in a while." Emma shrugged. "And you and your sister probably know the way around town way better than I. Would you be my guide around town? I'd be more than happy to compensate you both for your time." She felt for the children, not having anybody to take care of them.

All alone, that's how she spent most of her days feeling. Living in a big castle could prove to be a lonely life, she had her parents who she adored but sometimes they were just so crazed with the idea that she needed to be protected inside those walls.

"Sure!" He said excitedly. "Let's go find my sister." He held onto my hand tightly and towed me along the winding path. Emma couldn't break the feeling that she was being watched.

He led her down to the docks, the sun was beginning to set. Emma couldn't help but stare into the sunset that was reflecting off the soft waves, only ever seeing the sea from the distance. She took a deep breath breathing in the salty sea air.

She was so captivated by the sea that she hadn't noticed the man that was staring at her nearly ten feet away, the boy standing right next to him.

The man cleared his throat, her head whipped around a uneasy feeling settling in her stomach.

"Princess I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Captain Hook." He slurred closing the space between the two of them. The sun reflecting off the silver attachment where his hand should be.

"This is a trap, isn't it?" She spoke confidently, her hands ready to twitch towards the knife she had hidden underneath her belt.

He handed the boy a bag of what she assumed to be gold coins as he scurried away.

He looked her up and down, his eyes roaming all over her body. "Not just a pretty face, Lass. Smart too. This will be interesting."

"What are you planning to do.." She breathed out not showing any fear, or acting like a damsel in distress, which surprised him.

"That love, is for you to find out." He winked. Without any warning he took a powder and blew it in her face, unable to control her body she stumbles to the floor, everything beginning to blur together.

She had a plan, there was no way she'd be able to out run him now. He would catch her easily. She quickly decides to keep her only weapon concealed until the perfect moment.

Until then he hoisted her body over his shoulder, they sail at dawn.


End file.
